Covered In Rain
by Dawni
Summary: DL One Shot.. Based on the John Mayer song Covered In Rain... Angsty and well not sure what to say.


Disclaimer... I dont own any of CSI NY or any of the characters.. etc etc.

AN: Basically mt first fic on here, been playing with this idea for a while and decided to post it and see what happens its a one shot based on a John Mayer song called "Covered in Rain"... Its only short but there will be another one shot sequel based on another song, just seemed better adding them separately. Each part of the story is based on a verse of the song, which explains the way it moves... but yeah i had fun.

Would love to hear what people think i havent written fics in ages so its my first in a long time.

Dawnixx

**Covered in rain**

_"These days, with the world getting colder, _

_She spends more time sleeping over _

_Than I planned."_

He rolled over, and smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in his bed alone probably a few seconds when she went to the toilet or even to get a drink but she'd be back. Slide under the covers and pull her body close to his. Placing his arm gently round her she pulled herself close, her head resting against his shoulder her golden brown locks delicately covering her face.

He didn't want to wake her, so peaceful so at rest with her demons. They struggled, the thought it kept her up at night but through it all she was who she is now. Whether he would wake to find her gone to simple find her curled on the sofa eyes wide and colour gone. He was there. Whether she would wake with a scream no reason why just a mumble as she snuggled into his body. He was there.

He couldn't dream any different her slender body wrapped round his, her lips parted gently with the gentle rise and fall of her chest. If he could admire her sleeping her would. A movie clip in his head playing over and over again. Did he care? No. The fact she was there was all that mattered.

* * *

_"Tonight we're gonna order in, _

_Drinking wine and watchin CNN. _

_It's dark I know, but then again _

_It's the brightest thing I got "_

Work did it to you; tired you out made every small movement seem like a huge effort. Dead bodies could bring you down a job like there's some day's the drink would work pass it by like they've learnt. Some days it takes more, a pizza and a bottle of wine no need for idle chat just the comfort knowing they are there. Dinner would seem so far away but the phone an arms reach over her slender body caressing her face with a kiss as he lifted the phone of the receiver.

"Pizza?"

Would be the simple question, with a simple reply of a kiss. No heated discussion, or idle chat just silence would keep the moment.

* * *

_"Fireworks to fire places _

_Summer stolen, fall replaces _

_Now we're people watching other people, people watching us right back now _

_Standing by the missing signs at the CVS by the checkout line _

_She puts her quiet hands in mine _

_Cause she's the brightest thing I got"_

She sat in her office, she didn't mind that she shared it just the quiet moments when she needed to think really did help at a times. She stared at the photos in front of her, Montana was a long way away from New York in the pace of life and in the simple way things worked but it didn't mean she didn't miss it. The photos were of her niece and nephew both only young running around in the garden throwing leaves in the air. She missed those moments but she had her own to contend with.

She looked through the photos and came across one, which singled itself out. They were both stood, formal dress and full of smiles; arms wrapped round each other's bodies. She remembered that night, everyone laughing and joking and the feelings, which pulled her closer to him.

* * *

_"Well come December Lydia left _

_Mentioned something bout it being for the best _

_And I can't say I disagree _

_It's killing me _

_And now I'm standing facing west_

_Tracing my fingers round her silhouette _

_I haven't gotten used to it _

_But it's the brightest thing I've got "_

He stood outside rain drowning out the noise. He didn't care about the latest sport or new cure for cancer. Nothing mattered but her. One minute it was perfect, the next it was gone. No reason, no explanation just silence as she's gone.

He remembered the night before she stood before him trying her hardest to stay together promising herself she could do it. He remembered the tears they shed the emotions that soared but it didnt work he had nothing left.

"_Danny I just have to go…" She looked at him trying not to cry her body tensed._

"_But why, what happened… I thought this was what we wanted" He emphasised the 'we' watching as she turned away "…We were good we still are what's changed Lindsay why the sudden change of heart"_

"_I can't explain, its not you…" He stopped her midway walking over slowly taking his hand and caressing her cheek bringing her face so that it met his. _

"_Don't say those last to words… Don't tell me you don't love me because I know you do, whatever it is, we can work through it as a couple… not alone"_

_She pulled her face away tears rolling down her cheeks, she wanted it to be clean but it would never be that easy. His face, his eyes she loved him more than anything but she was needed at home. _

"_I'm needed back home, its that simple" she looked at him trying to give a sign_

"_Then why end it"_

"_Because I can't do this, go home know you're here act like I don't wish I was back in New York. My family comes first… that's more important"_

"_Are you coming back?" He looked at her straight no stutter in words he had to know_

"_I don't know," She mumbled pulling her bag over her shoulder; she wanted to say yes she is coming home but she couldn't lie._

"_If you think I wanted to do this I didn't, I really didn't but its not fair on either of us" she pulled open the door "you mean the world to me and I do love you that's true and that's why it has to be" she took a step out the door to feel a hand wrap round hers spinning her on the spot… His lips crashed onto hers pulling her to him into a passionate kiss both of them engaged in the moment fighting to get free. Pulling away he stood silent hoping she would stop shut the door and stay there but she turned and walked he watched her walk down the corridor… she turned._

"_Bye Danny"_

The rain was just a cover, it made it look like he wasn't crying but the others knew, they saw the change of character the loss of interest it was like she took his heart with her and he just didn't know where to begin. He didnt want to show people it mattered he tried, he fought what emotions he had left but all that seemed to steer clear was a blank space no emotion just raw pain and confusion.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze to tell him it was ok.

"Standing in the rain isn't clever you know, she'll be back and when the times right no sooner no later. You to had something special and it isn't going to go away just like that."

He turned and smiled Stella was right but he just had to tell himself that and pull himself together prove to himself he could get back on track it wasn't like he wasn't already covered in rain.


End file.
